


Eruption

by HappyHazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I had to do research for this so please like it, Other, Plague, cliffhanger ending, implied major character death, influenza evolved disease, mock disease, sick camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHazuki/pseuds/HappyHazuki
Summary: But here they were, stuck on two sides of a wall, a reminder that everything that had been their normal lives had gone to shit. Absolute shit.





	Eruption

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a series, I just wanted to make a short story so haha enjoy I guess.

If he had known back then that giving him the mask could have changed things, he would have. If he had been more careful, things could have turned out different. If Kageyama Tobio had known that he would be standing on the other side of the fence, across from Hinata… maybe he could have taken them on a different direction. But here they were, stuck on two sides of a wall, a reminder that everything that had been their normal lives had gone to shit.  _ Absolute shit.  _

  
  


**_60 Days Before_ **

The ball hit his fingers for a split second before it flew back up into the air towards his partner. The mass of orange flew into the air, fluidly smacking it down on the other side, missing the loomings hands that tried to form a wall against him. 

Hinata cried out in triumph, high-fiving the other members on their practice team before coming to Kageyama himself. “Kageyama! The quick is working out so well! You set the ball like _whoosh!_ Then I come and _zoom!_ And then it’s-”   
“You make no sense when you explain things like that, you just sound like a child.” Scowling, Kageyama wanted to say that he was happy with their improved quick as well, but the words couldn’t come out. Even if he wanted to be nice, he either turned out creepy or mean. 

The smaller first-year now sported a pout and huffed, crossing his arms. “Kageyama, you’re so meeeean.”   
They proceeded to squabble for a little, until they were notified to help with cleaning up before heading home. Like usual, the two made competitions over _everything,_ slightly annoying their teammates in the making. This was a regular day, a day like any other. They went to school, played volleyball, had classes, played volleyball, and went home. However, today was the day it started. 

When Hinata and Kageyama left, they walked next to each other without saying anything for a little bit. Although at random, a topic of discussion was brought up. 

“Did you hear about the small virus that they’re talking about on the news?” Hinata looked up at him, cocking his head. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “the girls in my class are acting all scared, but it’s just a small sickness like the flu. Nothing to worry about.”   
“My teacher said we should get face-masks just in case.” 

“Nah, we don’t need them.”

“Okay.” 

 

That was indeed the day Kageyama messed up both of their lives. It was a poor decision made by feeling lazy. Things were fine for a little longer, just a few days, before things took a turn for the worst. 

 

**_49 Days Before_ **

 

The days had slipped from November into December; It was a normal time to get a cold. That being acknowledged, Tobio was confused one morning when facemasks were passed out to the class along with an announcement. 

“As most of you should know, we’ve had a minor disease outbreak popping up over Miyagi and several other Prefectures and cities.” The class got deadly quiet. “Now, the disease isn’t anything major or horrible. The medical masks are to protect you so that you don’t conduct the di-”   
The class erupted:

“Are we gonna die?”   
“What’s going on?”   
“Is it zombies?”   
“WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!”   
It was chaotic. _Stupid too…_ Kageyama thought to himself, remaining quiet. He wasn’t smart, but he knew this shouldn’t be anything to worry about. 

“Now, now, no one is going to die. We just want to take precautions. Wash your hands frequently, wear the masks, and check in with a doctor if you aren’t feeling well. Most symptoms are similar to those of a cold, but they aren’t the same. If someone you know has any symptoms, let a teacher know and we’ll take care of it from there.”   
The teacher went on to list symptoms and explain how they were different. The virus caused more than sniffles and coughing, but more internal pain than just in the lungs and nose. Kageyama zoned out after a while, not caring much. People always freaked out over things like this, making them such big deals when really it was just someone with the flu. Along with the other students and the teacher, he put on the mask and they continued with their day. 

At lunch, he and Hinata sat outside of the school against the wall, both having taken off their masks to eat and talk. Hinata was talking about a crazy dream he had, when he had a hacking coughing fit. Raising an eyebrow, Tobio looked at him accidentally spit out his food. 

“Speaking so fast that you choked on your food? Have some manners.”   
With a pout, Hinata rubbed his mouth after calming down. “Your one to talk, Bakayama!”   
“Boke Hinata!”   
“Jerk!”   
“Dumbass!”   
They argued more until a slight _tsk_ was heard. Looking up at the annoyed-looking Tsukishima, they stopped in confusion. 

“Why’re _you_ here?”   
“Yeah! What brings Stingyshima to greet us in public?”   
Narrowing his eyes, the tall teenager turned his head. “I don’t have anyone else to talk to.”   
That’s when the prominent lack of Yamaguchi was noticed. Yes, wherever Tsukishima went, Yamaguchi followed. Now, he looked weird without him being next to his awkward friend. 

“I thought you didn’t even talk to him at lunch. Don’t you just listen to music like always?” Hinata asked, striking a nerve. 

“I do not! He talks to me and I listen!” Protesting, the tall boy looked more annoyed than usual. Was his friend being gone really all that serious? “And you idiots don’t even have your masks on. You could infect me with your stupidity if you aren’t careful.” 

“We’re eating!” 

“So?” 

“How are you supposed to eat with a mask?”   
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Well, you’re done, aren’t you? You should be cautious. Being dumb doesn’t protect your immune system.”   
Kageyama watched the two argue, not understanding what his teammate’s problem was. Although highly annoying and generally a jerk, he wasn’t always pissed off like this. 

“Are you just angry because Yamaguchi isn’t here?” Asking in a dull tone of voice, he came off as either rude or done with their bullshit.

Before Tsukishima could answer, though, Hinata piped up with a different question. “Hey, why _isn’t_ Yamaguchi here? Is he sick?”   
Tsukishima’s grip on his bag tightened dramatically, knuckles turning white. “He’s _fine_.”   
And with that, he stormed off.

 

**_45 Days Before_ **

 

A few days later, Yamaguchi came back to school. Although obviously being sick, he claimed to be fine. Most times, he didn’t even need to ask. Whenever someone even started to ask if he wasn’t feeling well, Tsukishima would burst into the conversation and coldly assure them that his friend was not sick, and indeed as healthy as can be. 

It was rather worrisome.

Classes were rather tense, people getting worried whenever someone sneezed or coughed, even if they just sniffed. Not much word about the outbreak of the small virus had come out since last week. People wore their masks but started to get tired of it. It was a dumb decision, but some people decided to stop wearing them. Teachers chastised them, but not much else could be done. The virus wasn’t deadly or dangerous, so people stopped finding it fit to wear the medical masks. 

Kageyama was one of these people. 

“Kageyamaaaaa, you should wear the massssk,” Hinata sighed when they were leaving for home. With a roll of his eyes, Kageyama slung his bag over his shoulder and waited for his friend to get his bike. 

“Why? It’s just a nuisance. It’s just getting a cold anyways. It’s hard to play volleyball wearing it and it’s hard to eat wearing it.”   
“Are eating and volleyball all you care about?”  
“Dumbass, it’s the same for you.”   
Hinata laughed. “True, and I guess you’re right.” He slipped the mask down from his face, the thing hanging around his neck. “It’s just a cold.”   
They continued walking home, a lack of protection and an innocence that didn’t shed light on the truth that was to come. 

But after all,  _ it was just a cold _ . 

  
  


**_30 Days Before_ **

 

On the way to school, Tobio rubbed his hands together, hating how it was cold. His jacket was thicker, but he felt _freezing_ . Hinata walked next to him, drinking hot chocolate way too early in the morning, causing Kageyama to feel envious towards him. It was quiet, neither of them were awake enough to argue or have a conversation. The only noise was their footsteps on the dry pavement. Out of nowhere, Hinata sneezed, scaring them both. 

Afterward, the two stopped and looked at each other for a minute. Both shrugging, they continued walking to school. 

  
  


**_15 Days Before_ **

 

Sitting on the couch as his mother made dinner, Hinata watched the television with his little sister, snuggled up together. It was in the middle of a kid’s show when it cut to an important news announcement. Natsu started whining, but both Hinata and his mother eyes were glued to the television as the message started repeating: 

 

_ The influenza-mimicking virus has evolved, having deadly symptoms and is spreading rapidly. If you or someone you know has the symptoms, immediately report the person to the nearest medical facility. _

_ I repeat…  _

It went on for about twelve times before it cut back to the kids show. While Natsu gleefully celebrated her program returning. Hinata and his mother gave each other worried looks. It wasn’t the regular flu after all… Kageyama and himself had both been wrong. 

  
  


**_14 Days Before_ **

 

The next day at school was a disaster. People were freaking out, students and teachers. New masks were given out, along with personal bottles of hand sanitizer. Yamaguchi didn’t come to school that day, neither did Tsukishima. Anytime someone coughed or sneezed, everyone panicked. If anyone was missing, the rumors would start.   
_Did so-and-so catch it?_ __  
_Did you see them this weekend?_ __  
_Do you think they’re gonna die?_ __  
_This is so scary!_ __  
Kageyama wanted to go home, but not because he was scared like everyone else. Clubs after school canceled, meaning there wasn’t any official volleyball practice. What was the point of going to school now? 

During lunch, he and his small friend sat inside Yachi’s classroom with her. None of them really said anything for a while, they just ate silently. 

“My mom said they were isolating patients of the influenza mock disease to camps rather than the hospitals out of fear of it spreading throughout the building to other patients.” Yachi suddenly brought up, making the other two boys glance at each other. 

“That’s a bit World War II reminiscent, isn’t it?” Hinata commented, “Jeez, is it really that bad?” 

She nodded, “Apparently so. People diagnosed with the mock disease got really deadly symptoms. I heard that hundreds were rushed to hospitals around the country. They don’t have enough room for normal patients and these patients, so they have to. It’s not like a World War II camp, it’s more like a safe place for those with the disease to stay. No one is being punished or whatever.” 

“They don’t even have a name? Or a lead on a cure?” Kageyama asked, noticing how Hinata set his things down and pulled the mask over his face. 

“I dunno. I mean, they’re obviously working on some form of a cure, but nothing is working quite yet.” Yachi responded, looking at Hinata who hadn’t finished eating. “Are you alright? Do you feel sick or something?” 

He shrugged, “Talking about it makes me nervous I guess, nothing more.”   
“You should still eat, I doubt either of us has the plague.” Kageyama joked, watching the intensity that Hinata cringed and recoiled in his seat. “Seriously, are you alright?”   
He smiled. “It’s all good, Kageyama.” 

 

**_9 Days Before_ **

 

Looking at himself in the mirror, Hinata sighed. Everything that had happened over the past month or two was changing a lot. Some people didn’t go to school, afraid of catching it from someone else. It was rumored that Japan might close its ports if it got worse, not wanting it to spread to other countries. No other nation had reported it yet, but some foreign doctors and scientists had traveled here to help. They did end up making camps, just because of how many people were being diagnosed. 

Coughing suddenly, he startled himself. It went on for a while until two little drops of blood flew out from his mouth into the sink. Staring, his eyes widened as he immediately turned on the sink to wash them away. 

_ Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod,  _ Hinata thought to himself, having trouble breathing and thinking. It wasn’t possible, it was absolutely not possible. 

“Shouyou?” His mom asked, knocking on the door, a worried tone of voice, “Are you alright?” 

Inhaling and opening the door really suddenly, he faked a smile at her. “I’m fine! I just, uh, got something stuck in my throat.”   
She wasn’t convinced, holding her hand up to his forehead. “Sweetie, you’re really pale. Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Yup! It’s okay. I’m just tired.” The excuse sucked, but it gave him time to break away from her for a moment to walk down the hallway to his room. “I’ll feel better tomorrow.”    
  


 

**_3 Days Before_ **

 

Yamaguchi still hadn’t been to school in forever, same with Tsukishima. It was scary, wondering if they were both sick. Kageyama had never thought he would say this, but he would actually feel better if he could see Tsukishima back at the unofficial practice. 

It was weird, a lot of people were being half-assed during their practice, especially  _ Hinata.  _ He wouldn’t jump as high, run as fast, or even be loud. The poor kid was acting like he would vomit at any moment. 

No connections were made in Kageyama’s head. 

Today though, Sugawara finally decided to talk to him. “Hey, Hinata have you been alright? You look sick.” 

“I’m fine!” he yelped, “I’m just tired!” 

“You’ve been exhausted then for the past week, are you even sleeping?” 

The boy was really guilty-looking, making everyone sort of back away in caution. 

“Hinata, are you…”   
Stepping forward, Kageyama roughly grabbed Hinata’s arm and pulled him away. “He said he’s fine. He isn’t sick. If you think that, we’ll just go then.” 

Although confused, Hinata changed into their coats and pants in front of them, leaving everyone just as confused behind. 

 

He walked with his bike next to Kageyama on the icy sidewalk. They didn’t say anything for a while, just watching their breath come out in clouds in the cold air. 

“Hey…” he started, stopping his legs and waiting for Kageyama to turn and face him. “I… I think he’s right. I’m sick.”   
Scowling Kageyama shook his head. “No you aren’t, you’re fine.” The taller boy continued to walk. 

“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata shouted, surprising his friend. When he was faced again, he wasn’t really sure what to say. Over the past six days, he had coughed up blood, vomited, and couldn’t sleep. “I-I’m sick. If you don’t believe me, then fuck off.”   
And with that, he got on his bike and rode ahead to his house. 

  
  


**_2 Days Before_ **

 

Kneeling at the toilet, everything he had ingested over the past day was surging out of his mouth in the form of bloody vomit. He continued to retch, his mom running in to see her son crying and suffering. 

“I’m sick!” He cried once being hugged into her chest. “I’m sick, I’m sick, I’m sick!” 

Not objecting, she ran her hands through his hair, tears running down her own cheeks. She had been cautious before, but things had gotten worse. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but it had to be true. 

Natsu peeked into the bathroom, “What’s going on? What’s wrong with Shou?”   
“Go to bed please,” her mother begged, not wanting to expose this to her other child just yet. It wasn’t fair. 

She unwillingly obliged, leaving her older brother a sobbing mess. Her mother was the same way; both of them were terrified. They were afraid of the future. 

  
  


**_1 Day Before_ **

 

Hinata stared at the phone in his hands. They were at the hospital currently, he knew what the answer to their questions were despite waiting in the empty examining room. His doctor was coming back with results soon, so he was preparing to send a message. It was a school day, but he and Natsu stayed home. It wasn’t safe for him to go. 

The second the door was opened, his eyes flew up and he put his phone away. Both he and his mother were holding their breaths.

“Well, you were right to send your son here, and I’m sorry to say it, but he has developing symptoms of the influenza A (H1N1) mock virus. It’s the nearly the same virus that started the first influenza pandemic, but there’s a different gene that has given it extremely deadly and spreadable properties.” He said grimly, inhaling through his mask before continuing. “I know it hurts to take a child away from their mother, but Shouyou needs to be moved to the medical sites to be treated with the other patients.” 

His mom started crying. “Is there nothing we can do? There’s no treatment? Is it impossible to let him stay?”   
The doctor sat in his rolling chair and sat across from her. “We’re testing trials now for any sort of treatment. There isn’t a definite cure, but we’re trying new and improved drugs to at least cope with the symptoms. That being said, he can’t be closer to you for a lot longer due to how contagious the disease is. This strain of influenza would possibly hurt you and other family members, not to mention friends and schoolmates. We have to avoid the spread of it.”   
As they continued to talk about it and sign papers for the placement of him in the hospital camps, Hinata looked through a paper they made for him discussing where he was being sent. His camp was in between Sendai and Tokyo: CS2. For children and teenagers they had schooling for those who weren’t at their worst, they had rooms of four depending on the age group, and visiting hours. It wasn’t ideal, but it didn’t sound that bad. It would just be for a while. 

That’s when Hinata came to a realization.

He wasn’t going to stay for a while and recover and come home. 

He was going to die there. 

  
  


**_The First Day_ **

 

When Kageyama woke up, the first thing he did was check his phone. He hadn’t seen Hinata since he was told to kindly fuck off, and it sort of worried him. It was a weekend, but he yelled at him that he was sick. That couldn’t possibly be true, right? There was no way? Well, yeah, he hadn’t been looking so hot lately, but that didn’t mean anything!

Reading the messages, he wishes he could have taken it back. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right. 

_ You can’t be serious _ , he thought to himself while changing and running out the door with his phone in hand. He decided to take the train south to Samegawa and then have to figure it out from there. He wasn't sure how much money he had to spend, but right now it was enough for his ticket. 

Throughout the three-hour ride, he couldn’t help but worry as he read the messages again and again. 

_ Hey, I’m sorry I yelled. I was right, so I’m probably never coming back _

_ If you want, find CS2 in Samegawa and be outside the west fence. Don’t go through the entrance yet _

 

Even if it would end up costing him all his money for train fares, he really hoped that Hinata was kidding. Nothing was wrong, maybe he’d stand there and be laughed at for thinking something bad had happened. Honestly, he’d rather be made fun of than let this be reality. 

Kageyama ended up falling asleep on the train, waking up just before he missed his stop. So after that, he ended up walking up and down the village, which really wasn’t that large. It took a while, but he eventually found a new-looking road sign that led cars to some place called CS2, which frankly was where he was supposed to be. From there, he sprinted (later turning into a jog from the length of the road) for a long time until finding what he was looking for. 

It was a big camp. 

In the large clearing of woods lay the new and still somewhat under construction facility. A fence, nearly 5 meters, lay around the entire thing, keeping everyone inside. There were white portable buildings inside of the guarded gate, which he decided not to mess with. Walking into more parts where it was filled with trees, Kageyama reminded himself which direction was west and snuck around to avoid anybody patrolling the fence. 

Maybe 10 meters away from where he started, he spotted something familiar. Not even checking if the coast was clear, he sprinted out of the woods towards the fence. 

Hinata was sat on the ground, swirling a finger around in the dirt. Upon hearing running footsteps, he turned around to see Kageyama. This felt like a miracle, actually seeing him. Standing up, he watched his friend run into the fence, gripping the metal. 

“Hinata! What the  _ fuck _ !” 

A exhale came out sort of as a fake laugh as he stuck his own hands by the fence. He almost slid his fingers through to touch him, but pulled back. It was a selfish move; he wouldn’t subject his friend to the disease. 

“I told you I was sick,” He smiled and completely removed his own touch from the fence. 

Kageyama looked panicked if anything. “We need to get you out of here! You can’t stay!” 

“You’re an idiot, Bakayama.” Laughing, Hinata sighed and sat down. He obviously wasn’t feeling the best. “I _have_ to stay. That’s the point. I’m gonna die so I might as well not disease anyone else while I’m out there.”   
“No! You never gave me anything! You’re fine!” It sounded kind of like he was pleading at this point.

“Stop saying that!” Hinata shouted, unaware of the risk quite yet. “Just… stop.” He coughed, noticing the way Kageyama even stepped back a bit. 

His friend sighed, sitting across from him. “What’s it like?” he asked, “Here?”   
“Well, you wouldn’t believe who I happen to be here with,” chuckling, he got the grim reminder that it wasn’t good having friends in the camp. It meant they would die. “Both Yaku and Kuroo are completely screwed along with me, they’re across the hall. One of them claimed to have seen Bokuto, but I hope not.” 

“Oh..”   
“Yeah, it sucks. There are doctor’s everywhere and I’m scared to be honest. I got here like seven hours ago and I’m already on some trial drug. Some of us aren’t even taking the same things. I think my dosage is huge, but I don’t speak medical talk so I’m not sure.” 

The look on Kageyama’s face showed the large amount of shock that still couldn’t be processed. “Are these like…?” His hand wavered over what he was wearing. 

“They were distributed when I came in, I get the funny feeling they incinerated my favorite t-shirt, though.” Hinata looked down at the uncomfortable long-sleeved shirt he wore with long pants and the weird socks. They were all they this egg-white colour and had fabric that felt like synthetic, soft plastic. There was a large tag on the back with a selection of numbers and letters he didn’t understand.

“HEY! CP80!” Someone yelled, making them both jump. Somebody was coming over. 

“Go! Go!” Hinata stage-whispered, giving him a worried look. “Go away! I’m sorry!” 

Kageyama didn’t want to, but he did get up and sprint off into the woods, looking behind at the smaller boy being taken back into the buildings. It wasn’t okay, no- it could never be okay. This fucking  _ sucked _ . Nothing was okay anymore. 

That’s why he could now realize that there are so many things he could have done to avoid the separation between them. If only he hadn’t been ignorant and stupid earlier, things might have been different. 

Because of that, he blamed himself. 

This was his fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading!! I really hoped you like it!!  
> The ending is supposed to be a cliffhanger, but I would be happy to answer any questions you have since I don't have any plans on making chapters for this.  
> Thanks for any kudos, comments, and bookmarks! They're all signs that you appreciated this and I love them so much!! Thank you!!  
> If you wanna talk or yell at me, my tumblr is @vasel-inesocks and my insta is @happy.hazuki so I'd be happy to respond there as well.  
> Have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening/night!!!


End file.
